vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
KoyoRed
Who is KoyoRed? Koyo is a Streamer who has been creating VRChat content since April 2018, originally known to be a Mute Streamer by the name of KisuRolls. He created the community/family known as Dream Shelter, and built it with Leafions. He enjoys adventure and being silly with friends, as well as is very noticeably inspired by Porter Robinson and Madeon. Lore & Biography Prologue 1 - Intro Koyo, a leaf-hybrid boy from an unknown planet full of leaf people, had always been seen as a freak. The Leaf Planet was always filled with "regular" leaf people, who would have the simple green leaf ears and green leaf tail. Koyo, however, was different; his ears were brown-ish orange, fitting to the setting of Autumn, but had a hybrid-like fox tail. Nobody else in the planet had this kind of appearance, which made him different from everyone else. People would look at Koyo and bully him, and slap at his tail randomly for it. On top of all that, Koyo had different ambitions and beliefs in comparison to other leaf people. Koyo loved space, and always wanted to go out and travel space himself. While most leaf people spent most of their town cherishing and working on the Sakura Tree, Koyo would look at the stars and ponder the vast existence of space. Thanks to his interests, even though he is viewed as a freak of the leaf people, there were two people who found interest in Koyo. One of them being Leaf, a green leaf-ear and leaf tail girl that lived close by. Leaf has always stuck up for Koyo and even intruded on tons of events of bullying that occurred. The two of them had become childhood friends and were never split apart because of how close they had become. The second person being Vowgan, a winter race guy who always stayed up in his lab. The winter-leaf species was rather strange, as they did not actually have leaf-ears, but rather horns and a dragon-like tail. The winter race was rather proud and often times wanted nothing to do with the others, but Vowgan was different. He found big interest in Koyo because of Koyo's interest in space, as well as his appearance in general being different from all other leaves. Though there is no knowing why Koyo is a hybrid, it certainly did not make his childhood a fun one. Through all the testing Koyo and Vowgan did, it seemed like nothing would ever come of Koyo's past; it will always be a mystery. Prologue 2 - Space Adventure Since Koyo was never really able to catch a break on the Leaf Planet, he had discussed traveling to space to Leaf and Vowgan. Both of them seemed very supportive of the idea, as a matter of fact, Vowgan offered to help Koyo with constructing a spacecraft to travel through space with. After months of planning and constructing, Koyo's spacecraft was created. On the day of the launch, Koyo bid his friends farewell, and set launch off into space. Though there was no certainty of Koyo's return, he was excited to explore space. On first contact, Koyo had visited a planet nearby, only to find out it was a barren wasteland. There was nothing but sand, and a strange scent of beans. Koyo immediately felt bored, kicked the sand, and got back into his ship to check out the next planet. However, just on his way there, he was intruded by a bright red star. He stopped the spacecraft and hopped out to take a look at the star up close. Disclaimer: Leaf people do not require constant oxygen to breathe, but do however require special clothing to survive. Coming close to the star, Koyo gave it a poke. The star was sort of like jello, and of course, the first thing Koyo did after it juggled was slap it. The star made a funny plop sound, so Koyo slapped it again. After slapping the star around, Koyo gave it a squeeze. The star began to glow a very bright red. Koyo let go of it, but it was too late to back away; the star imploded. Though, rather than being your typical super nova, the star just broke apart and left a strange light in its place. Koyo wiped off the jello-like star chunks off of himself and went over to the star. His hand just phased right through it though, so Koyo gave it one last, confused glance, and then headed back to his spacecraft. However, it seems like the light was not done with Koyo. It followed him into the spacecraft and onward for most of his space adventure. Prologue 3 - Space Adventure Resumed Koyo was not too certain what to do with this strange light that was following him around. It was rather obnoxious flying around and making it difficult to fly through space with it around. At some points, Koyo had to push it away as it was rubbing against his face. Quite frustrated, Koyo decided to stop the spaceship for a moment to scold this bizarre light orb. Of course the orb just flew around Koyo not entirely understanding what he was saying. Sighing, Koyo grabbed the light and tossed it out of the spaceship. Koyo started up the spaceship and started flying off without the light, however - the light started to glow brighter and brighter, and changed its shade from a bright yellow to a very light purple. The light started to make a strange loud sizzling noise, unexpected from any sort of space entity. Koyo stopped the spaceship, and looked back towards the light. Suddenly, the light started to shake rapidly, with these noises getting increasingly louder. Finally, after a moment, the light just made a loud popping sound, and faded away. Koyo, being the leaf-boy he is, decided to hop out of his spaceship and check if the light was still there. After a good moment of scaling his spaceship, Koyo could not find anything but space rock and junk from the nearby planet. Exhausted, Koyo went back into the space ship and sat down. Letting out a big sigh, Koyo reached for the keys on the seat to the right, when he poked what felt like a person's hair. Looking to his right, there was a strange little person sitting in the seat. They had light purple hair, two yellow ribbons in their hair, red eyes, and some normal looking clothing. Koyo backed up into his door in surprise and let out a startling scream. The little person looked at Koyo and blinked. Unsure of what to think of it, Koyo slowly relaxed himself, sitting back in his seat, staring at this person. After an awkward moment of staring, Koyo smacked his head into the steering wheel and stayed like that for a short moment before turning and looking at the person again. Who are you? Koyo asked. No response came from the person. Instead, they tilted their head expressionlessly and blinked. Koyo gave up at this point, and strapped in his seatbelt. Strap in your seatbelt I'm dropping you off in this neighbouring planet then. Koyo stated. Once again, no response came from the person. They looked at Koyo's seatbelt and then at their own. Attempting to strap themselves in, they got tangled in the seatbelt and looked at Koyo in confusion. Bubu...?? the person finally said. Koyo looked at the person and let out a small laugh. He helped the person out with the seatbelt and started the spaceship. The person looked at the seatbelt in surprise, and then turned their head towards Koyo. What do I call you? Koyo asked. The person said nothing, but instead stared at Koyo's lunch box. Koyo looked at the person and then at the lunch box. What, are you hungry? Koyo asked. The person's stomach grumbled. Koyo laughed again and pulled a small snack out of his box. Here, try this out. It's a new snack from a nearby planet called Xuvi's. Koyo explained, handing the snack over to the person. Xuviiiii the person said grabbing the snack. They stared at the snack for a good minute before eating the entire snack including the plastic that covered it. Koyo looked at the person in fright. Xuviiiiii the person said again. I guess you like the snack.. Koyo assumed. How about I call you Xuvi until we figure out your name? Koyo asked. Xuviiiiii the person repeated. Koyo smirked and looked back at the planet ahead of them. Alright then Xuvi, let's get going shall we? Koyo said, starting up the engine and flying towards the planet. Bubu. Xuvi replied to Koyo. Right, bubu. Koyo replied with a smile on his face. The two of them started their journey to the neighbouring planet. Prologue 4 - Koyo and Xuvi's Space Journey WIP Prologue 5 - Planet Leaf There’s a planet of leaf people, with differently coloured leaves to resemble their season. Autumn has red/brown leaves, Spring has green leaves, Summer has bright green leaves - look drier, and Winter has no leaves, but rather appear as a somewhat dragon-like race. What occurs in the story is that, since the leaf race ages very slowly, the seasons also change slowly - as well as appear slowly. Winter had only appeared recently as a season due to the time it took for seasons to change. Winter was different from the other seasons, because they had no leaf ears. Because of this, the Winter race felt more superior and found the leaf people to be freaks. This caused a big riot and split within the planet. All of Winter’s people went around clipping the other season’s leaves to make them like winter. This divide caused havoc within the leaf planet. Many leaves would die, or go into hiding. During one massive riot, where the winter people were kidnapping the leaf people during the annual spring festival, Koyo and Leaf tried to stick together so they wouldn’t get seperated. Unfortunately, the riot got in the way and they were shoved away from each other. Koyo tried turning back to find Leaf, but there was no luck. The mob of people running kept pushing him further and further away. It was hopeless, so he turned and followed the running mob. As the riot continued, Koyo made his way towards home, hoping he would find Leaf there. However, just before he could make it to the street, He was snatched by a winter guard and taken over to the winter prison, where his leaf ears would be clipped off. Once was placed in a cell, he had to wait for his call to be sent over for ear clipping. After being called, Koyo entered a room where he was presented with a familiar face. No other than Vowgan, his old childhood friend along with Leaf. Vowgan was different, as he saw all the leaf people as equal. With that, Vowgan helped Koyo plan an escape route. This included a spaceship, food, and some clothing that didn’t look like he just got out of a slavery exchange. Family Koyo's family tree is rather messy, since Koyo does not know his own parents. Due to this confusion, Koyo often calls the Dream Heart his parent. * Dream Heart - Parent * Tomo - Brother * Xuvi - Son * Roaming - Son Dream Shelter Dream Shelter is a family/community that Koyo created. The community started off rather small, as all do - and slowly began to grow. After a while, a family was formed off of it with the help of 4 founders; Koyo, Ellie, Nutty, and Shino. The original name of Dream Shelter was Team 9, but due to everyone's concern in being viewed as a copy-cat / knock-off community (since there were so many Team # communities), the group decided to adjust the name as well as the original logo, which was just a 9. The logo became a heart named "Dream Heart", and the group was officially named Dream Shelter. Trivia * Koyo was originally a mute by the name of KisuRolls, a mute streamer who was inspired by Oathmeal. * Koyo stinks. Usually of coconuts and borscht. * Originally, Koyo wore red circle glasses inspired by his appreciation towards Pokelawls. * His favourite soda is Dr Pepper. * His favourite food is Borscht. * His favourite ice cream flavour is Mint Chocolate Chip. * Koyo once made an avatar entirely devoted to coffee. * His VRChat stream series used to be called "Koyomonogatari" in reference to his favourite anime of all time, The Monogatari Series. * Koyo once drank to the point of changing into his original Kisu avatar, dancing with a few friends at The Great Pug, and ending up in The Winchester (and passing out), with no recollection of any of it happening. * Koyo makes a lot of Friends TV Show references.. and a lot of people don't realize it. * Not even Koyo knows the answer to "Who was phone?". * There's a running thing between Koyo and RoamingElephant, where Koyo tests Roaming's lyrical knowledge of "Hold The Line" by Toto. * Koyo really likes to dance to Renai Circulation. * Koyo knows the entire dance to Platinum Disco by heart. * Koyo's favourite map maker is Lakuza, he spent over 10 hours doing Luxerion World and returned to help others run through it several times. The same goes for the Lakuza Lounge map. * Koyo sometimes appear as a strangely crusty looking alien man. Nobody really knows why. * Sometimes, Koyo can appear as a flamingo. Once again, nobody really knows why. * Koyo created the word bubu which is now a phrase people put together with Xuvi. * It is assumed that Koyo has an ability similar to that of The Doctor from Dr Who, but there is no confirmation other than the fact that he has several different forms. * Koyo had a few models prior to the official Koyo model, as well as a few different variants of Koyo himself. In order, it started with; Hibiki and Haku (The Kisu Arc), Shintaro (The Red Arc), Koyo V1 (Koyo Arc 1), Aki (Female Koyo Arc), Young Koyo (Koyo Arc 2), Percent (The Percent Arc), Ghost Koyo (Ghost Arc), Koyo V2 (Koyo Arc 2), White Hair Koyo (Koyo Arc 3), Koyo V3 (Koyo Arc 4). * There are a total of 11 known Koyo Arcs. Only 10 have been written or spoken about. The unknown 11th Arc is still being researched by the Dream Shelter crew. So far - it is assumed this information was lost in time and space. Gallery Koyo And Leaf.png|Koyo and Leaf Koyo and Xuvi.png|Koyo and Xuvi Koyo Roaming and Leaf.png|Koyo, Roaming, and Leaf Koyo as Aki.png|Koyo as Aki Variant Koyo and Mug.png|Koyo w/ Mustache Mug VRChat_1920x1080_2019-06-19_12-07-02.590.png|Koyo in Lakuza Lounge Links Twitter: https://twitter.com/koyored_ Twitch: https://twitch.tv/koyored Discord: https://discord.gg/FMGXmnQ __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:People